Iroha: Isn't the confession all that's left for the goal-in?
by EmptyL-kun
Summary: One day, Isshiki Iroha approaches Hikigaya Hachiman with a startling proposition.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, I hope you all had a good start to 2017.**_

 _ **This is a 3-part fic by a user called かなみん. For those who aren't familiar with my modus operandi, I'm not the one who wrote this, it's simply a poorly done JP-ENG translation. As this is a complete work, I won't be making any effort to adapt the plot. Any problems with this fic, however, you're free to blame me for, as it's probably something I did wrong. ;_;  
**_

 _ **Treat this story as being from a different, new user if you wish. Each fic I release on this site isn't mine to start with anyway. Besides, they really are from different users anyway, and take place in different settings. I won't make any attempt to hide it, though, the ones I choose all follow the common theme of being Iroha-favoured.**_

 _ **Isshiki Iroha home tuition fanfic is on hiatus for the time being. I know it's still only on 10/17 released chapters, but it reached a point in the story where I had to be seriously thinking about how to modify plot points if I wanted to achieve some closure. Thinking is tough. Expect updates to be irregular. (As if you didn't get the hint from a 2+ month hiatus).**_

 _ **As for why I suddenly got the drive to do this piece?**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **Not enough kouhai stories on the front page.**_

 _ **Also: Don't know what Honey Toast is? Neither did I. Google is good friend.**_

 _ **There's a lot of dialogue and very little monologue in this chapter. I hope it's easy enough to figure out who's saying what.** _

* * *

**Chapter Title:** 「Iroha: "… I love you."」

* * *

"That reminds me, there's a few small things that have been bothering me lately…"

"Something on your mind? Meaning?"

"Senpai, you went on a Honey Toast date with Yui-senpai several times, didn't you? Even so, you still accompanied Yukinoshita-senpai on a date to buy some Pan-san goods…"

"Date? It's nothing of the sort, is it? Surely it doesn't automatically qualify as a date if a man and woman simply go out somewhere together?"

"No, it really does work like that. It's even more certain if the two of them keep going on outings again and again."

"Well, it might be that way. Though, I had originally promised to do that with Yuigahama anyway, and Yukinoshita just wanted to share her enthusiasm about the new merchandise."

"…Two-timing is a terrible thing to even consider doing, you knowww…"

"You, just what are you trying to imply here?"

"Well, that was a joke, but, honestly, I wonder which one of them senpai would choose to go out with…"

"Whichever way, isn't the choice non-existent in the first place!?"

"Non-existent? Ehh… are you really sure it isn't there? That choice."

"Nn? I really don't understand what you're trying to get at."

"Surely even senpai would be able to notice the feelings of goodwill from those two."

"…Well, I'm not particularly thick-headed or hearing-impaired."

"Then, of the two of them, who would senpai consider going out with?"

"The other party you're talking about is Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, you know? If it's me, there wouldn't be a good balance."

"No, when you look carefully, the outward appearance is plenty balanced enough. There's just the small matter of your eyes."

"Really, to start with, aren't I too different from those guys?"

"Ha?"

"What's with those eyes of yours that seem to be looking at garbage... In the first place, I already have Totsuka and Komachi."

"No, that's alright."

"… Well, if I was asked if I liked the two of them, of course there's no way I could deny it, but the question of which one of them I _like_ is a completely different matter."

"In other words, you like both of them, so that's why you need to make a decision."

"I really didn't say anything of the sort, did I?"

"… Two-timing isn't good."

"Like I said, that's not how it is."

"But, the reality of the situation is, if senpai were to go to the two of them: 'I love both of you! Please become my girlfriends!', something like that, they'd both accept. Probably. Since the two of them like senpai too much."

"… But, that would _really_ be two-timing, you know?"

"I really don't think that's a good option. Two-timing."

"Then why."

"But, it's better than continuing with the ambiguous relationship that exists at the moment, isn't it?"

"For what reason?"

"Those two, deep down in their hearts, they hold the expectation that something to come out of it. That by some chance. One day, something would happen."

"This expectation, is there a reliable source backing it up? That claim."

"The source is me. After all, I also have thoughts along those lines."

"Is that so, about Hayama, huh."

"But, those expectations are always opposed by feelings of anxiety. For example, what if those feelings don't bear fruit in the end… something like that."

"I don't understand at all."

"That's why, stopping it already with that unclear relationship, and going out with those two would be for the best, don't you think?"

"No. Two-timing, that's the kind of thing that only the lowest of men would do."

"Even if they're the lowest of men, isn't it all right if in the eyes of those two, such a person is to them the best of all men? … Not that I'd know anything about that."

"I don't quite understand you... But, would you really be all right with that?"

"!?…Eh!? Myself…?"

"Hypothetically speaking, if Hayama were to go, 'I love Iroha-chan. But, I also love Yumiko. All three of us, let's become lovers!", if he were to say something like that, would you accept it?"

"…Ha? Just what are you saying, senpai, are you an idiot? If it was Hayama-senpai saying it, it'd be impossible to strike that face of his."

"See?"

"I mean, senpai, right now you're nowhere near Hayama-senpai's level in terms of looks, you know?"

"I know I'm not, just leave me alone."

"But, if it's those two, I think they will accept it."

"The source is?"

"… The source is me."

"No, didn't you completely discredit yourself as the source just now."

"This and that are completely different! Anyway, please understand what I'm saying. The source is me."

"I don't understand at all."

"Well, senpai, are you always this ridiculous? If that's the case, I'll try make what I'm saying extra confusing so you can understand."

"I've been trying my best to translate for a while now, and my understanding's in lukewarm territory. Besides. Making things more confusing. That's scary. Please stop it."

"If you stop trying to keep it at that temperature, it'll immediately turn cold, so please don't stop your efforts to boil it. I don't want to have to go through this with you again some other time."

"That is… well, you know."

"Isn't it almost summer vacation? There isn't really much time left…"

"Even if you say that, how about the matter of yourself. To do with Hayama, that is."

"…Well, that is how it is."

"Preaching about my own shortcomings, yet being so indifferent to your own situation, that makes this rather unconvincing…"

"My situation is separate from what you said. Talking about it would only make things more complicated."

"Like I said, what's with this thing about complications… You're making me frightened."

"Senpai, do you really not understand, or are you simply pretending not to?"

"No, frankly speaking, I'm not really at all that worried about the state of your love life."

"… Is that so. Then that's all right, isn't it?"

"On the contrary, just why are you so interested in our situation? It's not like there's anything you'd be able to gain from it…"

"… I love you."

"-Ha?"

"I love you. Senpai, Yui-senpai, and Yukinoshita-senpai. The close relationship all three of you have, the trivial disagreements you have, it's warm and cozy. I really love that Service Club. I'd love to be able to see the club continue in that way forever. If a single person is lacking, they are able to receive as much happiness as they like from the others.

That's why, I unconsciously became interested… I know that it's really none of my business, but, recently, watching my senpais, I was wondering if the current state of relationships was really okay to have, something like that. Because I felt that if the three of you senpais were left to your own devices, things might stay as they were forever, but on the other hand it's also possible for things to start heading in a strange direction."

"Two-timing is a strange direction, isn't it?"

"I wonder about that. I already said this earlier, but if it's alright with those two, it'll be fine. That much is almost certain, probably. The three of you, should always be three. Surely it wouldn't be acceptable for any one of you to be left out… That's why, all that's left in the case of those two is…"

"It's not going to happen. That kind of confession… there's no way a request to two-time would ever work out, is this some harem game?"

"Fufu. The fact that senpai likes those two very much, you aren't denying it anymore, right, senpai?"

"Mm. No, what? Did you slip in a leading question there? Quite the schemer, you."

"That really wasn't my intention, but, well, just knowing senpai's true feelings is quite the harvest. Senpai is so fond of those two and loves them so much that senpai has trouble sleeping night after night, isn't that so?"

"No, I go to sleep in the normal way. Of my own accord."

"But, it's not untrue that senpai loves them very much, right? Yui-senpai and Yukinoshita senpai."

"… Well, sort of."

"Then, that's why, isn't the confession all that's left for the goal-in?"

"Like I said, just why would those two accept that kind of condition."

"Senpai, there's no meaning in making me repeat what I've said so often. I said so a short while ago. I am the source."

"This source, since it's quite poorly backed up, I can't really accept. Isn't it lacking in composition slightly?"

"Then, what does senpai want to do? Is there any other way of approaching it?"

"… I don't really know. That sort of thing."

"Well, a solution's already been presented to you, hasn't it?"

"A solution, huh."

"On that day, senpai will definitely be able to clearly make senpai's feelings known. That's why, it'll definitely be fine."

"…Well, when I get home, I'll have a proper think about it."

"That's right. … I'll be cheering for you, senpai."

"…Mm."

* * *

"…Ah… ahaha… Yukinon. Somehow, I think I just heard something amazing."

Yuigahama-san shrank back and revealed a somewhat guilty expression on her face.

Certainly, something amazing had just been heard.

We had been heading down the corridor towards the Service Club in the usual way.

For him and Isshiki-san to be discussing the future of us in the courtyard under the aisle was a completely unexpected development.

Besides, I hadn't ever considered a two-pronged relationship.

"That's right…"

"Yukinon, what do you think?"

"By what I think, do you mean…"

Since I had never considered it, it was a startling proposition, but, as Isshiki-san had said, there weren't any alternatives.

He and I, he and Yuigahama-san, Yuigahama-san and I. The three of us would be able to walk together as usual, and continue to fulfil our feelings in the same way. The manner in which it would be done might be considered wrong, but it might be the only way, perhaps.

To say that there'd be a lack of intention to monopolize would be a lie, but, Yuigahama would also be feeling the same.

"For me. For me, I was thinking that it would be OK. With Yukinon, with Hikki, to always be together from this point forwards."

"If Yuigahama-san is alright with it, then… I also… I also wouldn't mind that sort of thing."

"I see."

However, supposing that this really is the only option, then what would become of Isshiki-san?

If I haven't been misunderstanding things, it's likely the case that, undoubtedly, Isshiki-san also harbours feelings for him.

Taking into consideration Isshiki-san's personality and behaviour, it's on the whole unlikely that she would let her guard down so much around a male she didn't have feelings for, or be so interested in knowing what he likes. Moreover, whenever she's holding a conversation with Hikigaya-kun, Isshiki-san looks so joyful, and with so many of her cute expressions rising to the surface, it makes one slightly envious of how just how happy she seems to be.

…That's why… is this really alright?

"But, you know… Iroha-chan… is she really okay with this?"

It seemed that Yuigahama-san and I were both thinking of the same thing.

Me and him, he and Yuigahama-san. Even if the three of us were to become lovers and Yuigahama-san and I were to have our wish come true, Isshiki-san would not be able to have that much granted. Though this is assuming that Isshiki-san really does love Hikigaya-kun now.

… In the first place, we might be misinterpreting things, and it might be true that Isshiki-san still loves Hayama-kun, as she has maintained. The true situation is unknown. Isshiki-san's true feelings are, something only Isshiki-san herself will be fully aware of.

However, in the hypothetical case that Yuigahama-san and I had our desire granted, Isshiki-san would be the only one forced to back out.

Then, wouldn't that kind of future hold no meaning?

"Yukinon… Next time, let's have a talk. With Iroha-chan."

* * *

 **O_O**

 _ **EDIT: It seems that everyone's under the impression that this is a harem fic, I can assure you that (for better or for worse) that this is not the case. There's many ways of expressing the word 'love' in Japanese, and it's still ambiguous as to what kind of love Iroha means when she says "I love you" to Hachiman (and includes the other two"). To be more precise, she actually just says "daisuki desu", and then names all three of them, so the subject of her love isn't even clear to start with. Sorry if it was too unclear.**_

 _No ambiguity about the two-timing stuff, though._

 _ **As previously mentioned, this fiction has three parts to it, and this is chapter 1.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, here's chapter two. I do apologize profusely to anyone who was followed this under the impression that this was a harem-end fic. It certainly does have those kind of undertones in chapter 1, but ultimately that's not how things go in the end. Sorry!**_

 _ **A bit of a hint if it's difficult to understand who's saying what: pay attention to the context and how the characters address each other. For example, in addressing Iroha, Yukino = "Isshiki-san", Yui = "Iroha-chan". Similarly, in this text, "Hayama-kun" vs "Hayato-kun". It's difficult for me at my current level to convert other nuances in the characters' ways of speaking into an English equivalent. It's a lot clearer in the original language. For example, Yukino adds a 'かしら' instead of a 'かな'. Anyway, this chapter starts with Yui's POV... then an internal monologue from Iroha, and then a section from Hachiman's POV.  
**_

 _ **Also quick note for the latter half of the chapter, just in case some of you weren't aware: Komachi often refers to herself in third-person.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Title:** 「Komachi: "Um, Onii-chan. This might be a bit unbelievable, but, could it be that you haven't realized?"」

* * *

"Is that so… I didn't expect the two of you to be listening in."

Like a child that had just had their mischief exposed, Iroha-chan twitched involuntarily.

It seemed that she hadn't considered the possibility of being overheard.

 _I suppose that's to be expected. If you think about it, it was only by pure chance that we happened to be nearby to hear their conversation, in that courtyard on that day._

"Well, to be frank, that's just how it is. It's pretty clear that no matter how you look at it, the two of you do love senpai very much, and, it's also clear to see that senpai loves the two of you very much, to the point that any neglect of a single individual needs to be avoided at all costs, isn't that how it seems? That's why, if the three of you keep on sticking together in this way, won't there continue to be prolonged suffering and all sorts of troubles… with this current strained atmosphere, where everyone is skilfully trying to maintain the status quo?"

 _… I've thought so before, but Iroha-chan can be pretty dark._

 _Though, I wonder, since when did she notice? Are we really that easy to read…?_

"So, Isshiki-san. You noticed our feelings…"

"Aah... that's… well. Even from the beginning I had the feeling that there was that kind of insecure atmosphere… I only really became convinced at that time when we were working on the free paper, when both of you saw that picture. Just a short while after that, the two of you had a very easy to understand, unmistakeably clear reaction."

"By… by that, you mean, that picture taken at that café?"

"Mhmm."

 _Free paper… was it? At that time, Iroha-chan had been showing us the pictures she had taken of all sorts of shops._

 _During which there had been a single photo that had mistakenly found its way into the mix. A super-cute smiling Iroha-chan, and a Hikki who was displaying a subtle expression of embarrassment at being photographed in such a kind of two-shot. The moment at which that happened, I still remember it clearly._

 _For a moment, I had felt shock, a throbbing, painful tingling in my chest, something to that effect. Almost certainly, that feeling had been jealousy._

"Well, even excluding that, there were various incidents that made me suspect something, but it was that moment that acted as a final confirmation, though."

"We were really seen through that easily?"

"Rather than it being the case for Yukinoshita-senpai, I think it was more Yuigahama-senpai whose feelings were too easy to read."

Saying so, Iroha-chan smiled broadly and laughed, as if teasing us.

 _Am I really that easy to see through…_

"Now then, back to the two of you. What do you think?"

With a question, Iroha-chan suddenly moved the topic of conversation to the core of the matter.

Our feelings.

What Iroha-chan had said to Hikki, was something the both of us were on board with. That much was something we had already decided. After all, aside from that method, I don't think there exists an alternative route in which both Yukinon and I would be smiling together.

…However.

"I know that responding to a question with a question is foul play but… Isshiki-san. Are you really okay with this?"

Earnestly staring into Iroha-chan's eyes, Yukinon swung the main subject back in the other direction.

It was to hear this, that we had arranged for ourselves to have a proper conversation with Iroha-chan, so I listened attentively for her answer.

For the sake of all our futures.

"Meaning…?"

Giving the impression of not knowing what was being asked of her, Iroha-chan reciprocated with those words.

"As you said before, about myself and Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun, this would be a method of ensuring happiness for all of us, such that none of us would be left out. ...However, what about you?"

"About me?"

"Iroha-chan, you too… love Hikki… isn't that so?"

I continued to press the still befuddled Iroha-chan, on behalf of Yukinon.

But, Iroha-chan's reaction was very poor.

"… Haaa. Between like and dislike, of course I'd have to say like. If that weren't the case, then I wouldn't have given this advice."

Saying so, she showed a complicated expression.

… Still. The Iroha-chan who's spending time with Hikki looks, immensely happy, and super cute, making us envy how in love she was.

 _Could it really be, that we had simply been misunderstanding things?_

"Besides, isn't it the case that I already have someone I admire?"

"By that, do you mean Hayama-kun?"

"That's right! As expected, Hayama-senpai is super cool, isn't he!?"

"Iroha-chan, towards Hayato-kun, do you still…?"

"…Yes. Hayama-senpai is, even now, still my aspiration."

Just as before with Yukinon, Iroha-chan replied seriously to my question.

"… Is that so."

In Iroha-chan's eyes, in her voice, there seemed to be a sense of something like determination.

For this reason, it seems likely that Iroha-chan's words are what she truly feels.

"That's why, the two of you are over-thinking things."

Iroha-chan momentarily showed a small smile, before returning to a serious expression as before.

"Senpai is, undoubtedly, at this very moment, worrying about the situation. … Well, of course, that would be only natural after having that kind of advice given to him. If the two of you feel the same way, please try approach him and see. I'm sure you won't be disappointed by the result."

* * *

 _'Recklessness'… no, that's not quite it. If there is something you want to do, then, keeping that objective in mind, keep persevering, and move forward._

 _That, had been my policy in the past._

 _Not just in romance, but… well, how should I say it, all kinds of other matters._

 _For a certain goal and objective, if one were to hold back after being intimidated by other people, then they would definitely not be able to reach their goal and not be able to achieve their objective._

 _But, now, things are different._

 _Far from moving forward as before, rather, it seems much like a retreat._

 _Was it because I was frightened, or was it that I had lost the strength to continue? Ah, aren't those two the same thing?_

 _After all._

 _I am afraid._

 _As Yui-senpai and Yukino-senpai had suspected, I really do love senpai in that way._

 _Despite him being that kind of twisted person, I noticed that, for some reason, I was attracted to him._

 _Normally, that kind of date should have been the worst, but, for some reason, because it was with senpai, all had been forgiven. I think that I had even enjoyed it._

 _Being able to do all sorts of things together with senpai like that, was something I did not want to leave behind. I had felt like I wanted to stay by his side forever._

 _That's why,_

 _I'm scared._

 _Looking at the relationship between those three. I can't help but feel scared._

 _Because I think there is no room for me to enter._

 _Though, even if that's the case, then perhaps not as a lover, but as a friend..._

 _If I were to adopt the position of senpai's best friend, I wonder if I could continue to stay by his side from here on out._

* * *

"I see. So that's why Onii-chan has been looking so troubled."

Late at night, after listening to the lengthy explanation that had followed her initial leading question, Komachi let out a long sigh of astonishment.

"Though, things really do seem to be as Iroha-san says. The thing about interdependence between Onii-chan and the others? That feeling of mutual caring, to the point that it's unacceptable for a single person to be left behind… already, it's no longer on the level of simply choosing one of them."

"As expected, that's how the situation also appears to you?"

"Komachi has only been a member for three months and hasn't been observing the service club for as long as Iroha-san, but yes that's what it looks like. Even so, after being around for as long as she has, Iroha-san came up with that kind of advice…"

If such a thing is being said by Komachi-chan, who has been watching me for a long, long time, then without a doubt, that really is how the situation in the Service Club is perceived.

 _…No, it's not like I was being particularly distrustful of Isshiki. Those were in actuality my true thoughts._

"After all, for example, if Onii-chan and Yui-san were to become lovers, if Yukino-san were to not be selected, and Onii-chan would consequently be repressing his feelings for Yukino-san, then Yui-san would be left with a guilty conscience when it comes to Yukino-san. And so, all three would become unhappy, and there would definitely be a collapse, right? Not just if Yui-san was to be chosen, but also in the case that Yukino-san was."

 _This was also something I couldn't fail to understand._

As perceived by Isshiki, I do like Yukinoshita, but at the same time, I like Yuigahama. I like the both of them.

Rather than treating these feelings as fake or a misunderstanding, they were now something I could no longer continue to deny.

 _That is why, while still in possession of those low thoughts, I don't feel it is permissible to start going out with either one of them._

"Then, that type of conclusion is definitely out of the question."

Even so, the dependence between the three of us is, a reality that can no longer be denied.

Ever since that event in February. Not by myself, not by Yukinoshita, nor by Yuigahama.

Furthermore, that dependence is, something becoming stronger over time. In the present continuous form.

"However Onii-chan and the others finally sort out this relationship, if it were just the case that the three of you were to remain good friends, that would be enough for me. Similarly, for Onii-chan becoming lovers with someone like Yui-san or Yukino-san. Though, frankly speaking, for Onii-chan to reach such a situation with the others would be fairly skillful, isn't it?"

"Rather than that skillful, you could say that it's something a loner could do."

"…You're still saying that. You self-styled loner."

 _Well, reflecting upon the so-called interdependent relationship the three of us in the Service Club share, it should no longer be accurate to call myself that._

"Besides. That Iroha-san. I think she gave this advice after preparing herself with a considerable amount of resolve."

"Hmm? That person? Resolve for what?"

"Do you _really_ not understand what Komachi is trying to say?"

"No… well… I suppose, before proposing that kind of two-timing solution that would naturally be negatively perceived, it would be necessary to steel one's resolve?"

As I say this, Komachi-chan unmistakeably switched over to the attitude one takes when beholding a fool.

 _Excuse me, Komachi-chan? Your mouth is slanting like the '_ _へ_ _'_ _character you know?_

"Um, you know, Onii-chan… this might be a bit unbelievable, but, could it be that you haven't realized?"

"No, even if you tell me something that, I have absolutely no idea what you could be talking about…"

…

"…Still, that might be all right too. Someone like Iroha-san. … I should really be going to sleep now. Goodnight."

Without any further explanation, Komachi stood up and left the living room.

 _What's with that? I couldn't make any sense of it._

* * *

"Erm, Hikki. I, like you."

"Hikigaya-kun. I also, like you."

"Whoever you choose, please don't say it, okay, Hikki? You letting us know your decision, I don't want that."

"As unusual as that might seem. As abnormal as it might seem. Even so, for both of us…"

"These are our honest feelings, you know?"

* * *

 _ **So… conclusion next chapter!**_

 _ **…When? I don't know!**_

 _ **I actually finished 75% of this chapter a few days after releasing the first one (s**_ _ ** _ **orry if the formatting/style's a bit all over the place)**_ , but I got distracted and never got around to finishing it. My knowledge of JP grammar has improved by quite a bit since then, but it feels like I'm not getting any faster – the more I learn, the more time I spend trying to change a sentence so it doesn't deviate too far from the original meaning yet still flows well. Plus, there's so much I still can't understand in the first place. Hats off to those guys who translate LNs, really. Knowing the gist of what a sentence means is one thing, but expressing it in English in a way that preserves the original is tough.**_

 _ **Good thing I have the freedom to change the wording if I find something too difficult.**_

 _ **The majority of you will be none the wiser, anyway… :)**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **I'll try my best to get more (Iroha) (again, sorry about my bias) 'fanfics' done/started/completed? in the near future. Vol 12 got delayed (again) anyway, so there's still a bit of time to write things that sound plausibly canon.**_

 _ **I'm planning to complete a separate one-shot before Chapter 3, though.**_

 _ **This story and the one-shot are some of the more serious ones I selected, the others tend to have a bit more lighthearted content.**_

 _ **On that note, still no idea when I'll be updating home tutor fic. Some day, I guess. I'll keep believing. Though, don't worry as there should be enough sugar content in some of the other works to make up for it.**_


End file.
